A World Unknown
by Loolabelle
Summary: A woman from another galaxy discovers the Tau'ri and needs their help, though she is sure what she needs help with. AU.


A/N: To be honest, I am not sure where this story is going to go. It is definitely AU, though. While a fan of Mitchell and Vala, they wont be in this story. I prefer the original grouping better. Enjoy and R&R!

ANDROMEDA GALAXY, KRYTEL PLANET

"Calista, you don't have to do this. Life goes on. Geral would not want this of you." Anitea said, pleading with her friend.

"I am sorry, Ani. I just can't do it any longer. Geral was my world, and always will be. If he has died, then I feel as I have, too." Calista said, trying desperately to stop her tears. She felt as if all she had been doing for the past 6 months was cry. "I dial tomorrow at sunrise."

"Tomorrow? Oh please, Cali! Don't do this! You are my closest friend! I beg of you! Don't do this! Maybe give yourself a little more time. The pain will fade, I promise! I…"

"It will not fade, Anitea. I am doing this, with or without your blessing. It is the only honorable way to die other than in battle, and they took that from me after Geral died. I must do this before my soul dies. I will not ask of you to be there when I dial, but it would be a great comfort if you were. I will always love you like a sister, even after life." Calista sighed. "I must prepare everything. I will see you before I dial in the morning?"

"I will be there, my sister. Please, reconsider. Until morn'."

"Until morn'"

The next day, Calista stood infront of the portal to the afterlife. While controversial on her world, it was still allowed to have an honorable death. The destination that each person chose determined where they would go after they had sacrificed their lives. They could only pray to their elders that had long passed that they ended up in utopia.

Dozens of people were there to see Calista off. She had many friends, several saying their final goodbyes while still trying to convince her to not go through with her inevitable suicide. Calista, however, held her head high, refusing to let her tears fall. She would not go out without honor. She said her final goodbyes, assured everyone that she loved them, and handed her final will over to the gatekeeper. The man, dressed in fine black robes scanned the document and nodded.

"You will be missed, Calista. Fare you well." He said. Stepping aside, he allowed Calista to dial her coordinates to her final destination. With her body shaking, she watched as the magnificent gate opened and allowed her entry. Her heart about to beat right through her chest, she stepped forward. She didn't look back and stepped through the blue water, to her death.

STARGATE COMMAND, CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN COMPLEX.

"Incoming wormhole! Repeat: Incoming wormhole!" Sergeant Harriman called through the loud speaker. Moments later, SG1 and General Hammond were in the control room.

"Who is it, Sergeant?" the General asked.

"I don't know, sir. The address doesn't look familiar." The sergeant replied.

"Close the iris!"

"I cant,sir! It seems to be malfunctioning."

"Gate teams stand alert! We don't know if this is enemy or friend!" Hammond barked.

"Who do you think it could be?" Daniel asked Sam, who shrugged.

"I doubt it is Goa'uld. They know about our iris." She replied.

"Which isn't working right now." Jack pointed out cynically.

They didn't have to wait long. A moment later a person came through the gate and dropped to the ramp. Slowly, she stood, scowling, and looked around. Noticing the guards below her, her scowl deepened.

"This is not what I expected." She muttered, then saw the people in the glass room. "Hey, is this one of the good places or the bad?" she asked.

"Hold your fire." Hammond ordered and he and SG1 rushed down to the gateroom. They cautiously approached the woman. "I am General George Hammond, leader of this facility. Who are you?"

"Not much for small talk, huh? Well, I am Calista Domiani, leader of…well…not much of anything." She replied and saw one of the men, the one with silver hair, grin.

"What is your business here? How did you get this address? And how did you stop our iris?" Hammond asked.

"Well, I randomly dialed the coordinates, I don't know what an iris is, and as for why I am here, I was supposed to die. I am assuming that I didn't." Calista replied, adjusting her sunglasses; they were her favorite pair.

"Die?" Daniel asked and she looked at him.

"Well, yes. That is what always happens when someone walks through the elder's portal. I'm not sure what went wrong here. Um, where is here?"

"You are on a planet called Earth. We are known as the Tau'ri." Daniel answered and saw her jaw drop open.

"Tau'ri! You mean THE Tau'ri?" she gasped. "We thought you didn't exist anymore! We were told that your world had died."

"You know of us?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Of course! You are the fifth great race among those in the galaxy. You are the ones who will save us all from the destruction, or so the legend goes."

"Destruction? What destruction?" Daniel asked.

"We do not know what it will be, exactly. Only that some race will come from far away and try to destroy us."

A/N: Okay, so here is the first part of my story. What do you think? Anyone interested? If not, then fine, Review and tell me. If you are interested, then Review and tell me that, to, please! Hope to hear from you!


End file.
